


Trustworthy

by MultiFandomGae



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, Mating, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomGae/pseuds/MultiFandomGae
Summary: Carlton Drake ends up using Eddie for science but falls in love with him in the process.What if Venom was still apart of Eddie when he was taken?





	Trustworthy

He woke up strapped to a chair. A familiar smell filled the air as he reclaimed his vision. He found himself looking into the eyes of a beast named Carlton Drake. Eddie Brock knew what had happened to him, but chose not to speak a word. Drake moved away, now starting to circle Eddie like a predator would its prey. He could feel his symbiote crawl underneath his skin, burrowing hiself deeper into Eddie's flesh.

"Shes finally awake." Carlton purred, leaning down right behind him, lips ghosting over his ear. "My apologies for how my men treated you. I just wanted to see you again."

Eddie cough feel vomit rising into his mouth at this.. this heartless bastards comment. Drake knew his discomfort, but continued to pry at him. Hands now being placed on both shoulder, Carltons soft hands massaging his aching muscles. "You're so tense. Don't worry Eddie, I'm not going to take your parasite from you. Its obvious you care about one another."

**He plans to use you Eddie.**

Hearing such words from Drake was almost soothing, and he felt comfort from his symbiote as he finally showed himself to his host. Eddie was at a loss, hatred now bubbling up inside his gut. He knew Venom was right. He could feel it. But he hated how sincere Drake sounded. How Drake could use his silver tongue to get what he desires. And what he desires is a mystery to him and the alien riding shotgun inside of him.

"Eddie, you can trust me. I will let you go if you allow me to run a few tests, I promise." He says charmingly, nails now digging into his skin. This drew a gasp from the man, as he soon realizes that Venom cannot help him escape this. He can't keep him from feeling the pain he's feeling now. It doesn't bother him, because he knows Venom would do anything to keep him safe. 

_V, this might be the only way we can escape unharmed._

**Eddie, don't trust him.**

"Eddie. I find you rather attractive. You're a smart man, and I want to help better you." He sounded so genuine, Eddie almost believed him. Drake placed a hand on the other man's knee before kneeling down. Avoiding those piercing eyes, Eddie turned his head away. "Come on Eddie. Look at me."

There wasn't a response. He was quiet, trying to process all the shit he was being fed. Soon, Eddie found himself glaring at Drake. Though it wasn't a pleasant gaze, Drake seemed to be quite pleased that Eddie obeyed him. 

"Such a good boy." Drake teased, but Eddie wasn't affected by it. "Now, will you agree to help me. I promise you that you and your symbiote will be treated with care." 

**Eddie, we can get out of here some other way. Don't trust him.**

"Alright Drake. Just, don't hurt Venom." Eddie spoke up despite Venoms disapproval of the situation. 

Drake wore a smile that reminded him of a snake. He was in fact a snake, but for some reason, Eddie trusted him.

"That's what I like to hear." Drake stood, dusting himself off before exiting the room. The chains around Eddie's wrists were now unlocked, allowing the host to free himself. He could've made a run for it, knowing Venom would be there to assist him, but he didn't want to risk it. Something seemed off about Carlton, he wasn't expecting so much.. serenity. But it was there nonetheless, and he was willing to follow. 

**Eddie, you've just made the biggest mistake of your life.**

"What do you mean?" Whispered the host, now being pulled along by Drake. He tried to keep his voice down, knowing damn well Drake would turn on him if he said something that was unwelcomed. 

**He's not alone.**

"W-what?"

**You weren't just talking to Drake, you were talking to Riot as well.**

"Who?"

**Think of Riot as a team leader. He'll do whatever it takes to get the job done. And right now, it appears they have something different planned for us, Eddie. We need to escape while we still can.**

"I-I-" Eddie tensed up as he tried to slow Drake down. And abnormal amount of strength was pulling Eddie along, not resisting his attempts of escape.

"Eddie, we had a deal. I'd let you go if you let me run a few tests." That tone didn't belong to Drake. It belong to the beast controlling him. But why- why would Riot be on board with whatever Drakes plan was?

"Are you ready for this?"

Drake wasn't talking to Eddie. And he soon realized his mistake. As the host fought, he was pushed into a containment room that was occupied  by a bed, sink, toilet and fridge. The headboard of the bed contained shackles, seemingly for sexual purposes. As Eddie stumbled about, the door shut behind him and he was now trapped, alone, with nothing but his symbiote. He now only discovered his partial nudity, for he was only wearing sweatpants.

"Drake, let us out you bastard!"

That fucking bitch. Eddie wanted to scream, he wanted to bang on the glass walls that surrounded him. But, he soon found himself clouded with doubt as exhaustion took its toll on him. He stumbled some more until he took his place on the oddly comfortable bed. 

**What did we tell you?**

"Not to listen to him.."

**And what did you do?**

"Listen to him.."

Eddie felt terrible. Why did he trust Drake? Something about the bastard made Eddie calm. It felt as if he was being controlled.. as if his mind and body said one thing but began to do another. He thought Venom might be apart of this, but soon found himself thinking back to their very first encounter. Venom had slithered into him using Maria's hands. Venom wanted out as badly as she did. So why would he throw himself back into the same prison he escaped from?

 

Hours had passed and Eddie Brock was now laying in bed, trying to cling to the world around him, for his body was threatening to collapse into the land of sleep. Venom tried to assist, but it was no use. A few minutes had gone by and he was out cold, lying lifeless beneathe the silky, white blanket. 

In came Drake with a needle in one hand and a bandaid in another. Riot was perched atop the mans shoulder, staring intently at the sleeping corpse. 

"You might as well come out Venom." Spoke Drake as he grabbed Eddie's wrist. "Don't you want to know what this is before it's injected into your host?" He gently shook the needle, the contents now changing from a disgusting green to a soft blue. 

Venom did come out of hiding, a low growl escaping his throat, if he has one.  **"Don't you dare put that needle anywhere near Eddie."**

Venom knew Drake wasn't going to listen to his pleas. "If you want to know, this concoction was made with the help of Riot. It helps with breeding between host and symbiote."

 **"You can't be serious, Riot, this is a natural process."** Venom was clearly disgusted as he hissed those words out like they were poison. 

**"Drake is helping us. Might as well let him do as he pleases before we are set off to space."**

Drake aligned the needle with one of the veins in Eddie's wrist before puncturing his skin, and injecting the fluid into his bloodstream. "Don't worry, this won't affect Eddie. But, you'll be more inclined to want him more than you already do." 

It's like forcefully breeding too animals together. Using drugs to get it to occur unnaturally could have devastating effects on both parties, whether it's host and symbiote. 

"Just so he can't possibly resist," said Drake after applying the bandaid, "We'll chain him up." 

**"Don't you dare touch him. We're not going to hurt him."**

"Well, that really isn't up to you to decide, now is it Venom?"

And before realizing, Eddie's arms and legs were now restricted. It was surprising that Eddie wasn't awake by now. Drake took this time to place a hand on the sleeping mans warm cheek, caressing it gently. "I wasn't lying about what I said before. I wish it were I to be able to breed with him. But I'm merely a host myself." 

He got up and exited, shutting the door behind him. It was silent for the most part. All that could be heard was Eddie's shallow breathing. Venom only stared at his host, unable to comprehend the situation lying before him. 

 

**Hour I**

Venom felt unaffected. He'd occasionally materialize on his hosts chest just to gaze at him. But that was all that occurred in this time.

 

**Hour II**

 

Eddie slept peacefully. Well, Drake wasn't lying about on thing. But damn, Venom was feeling hotter than usual. He needed something to cool him off, but he remained inside his host for most of the time.

 

**Hour III**

Drake came back in with water and food for the symbiote. With this drug, the alien would need to eat more, so Drake supplied it. Eddie was still asleep, but his wrists began to bleed, so the shackles were loosened. 

 

**Hour IV**

Eddie had finally woke up but not until 30 minutes in to this hour. Venom could greatly feel the affects of the toxin, but didn't act out. He remained inside of his host.

 

**Hour V**

Venom is seemingly more clingy than normal. He told Eddie about what happened while he slept, so his host can be prepared for when he finally snapped. And that hour was slowly coming up.

 

**Hour VI**

Venom had nearly pinned Eddie down by this point. But Eddie allowed this. Though the drug wasn't affecting him, he was behaving as if he wanted this.

 

**Hour VII**

The final hour

Eddie could feel one of Venoms tendrils slither up his thigh. A plethora of emotions began to run through his tingling body as he struggled against the chains which restrained him. Eddie was at a loss for word when his symbiote began to prod at his entrance, but not slipping in. Venom was into foreplay, for some odd reason.

The symbiote engulfed his erection, which resulted in a strangled moan. Venom was trying to get him off, and it was working. Eddie felt as if he was in heaven, for it felt as it someone was actually giving him a blow job. Before he knew it, there Venom was, hovering over him. That long tongue began to a arouse him even more. That long tongue was going down his throat in an instant. Since when did his gag reflexes improve-?

Eddie wanted desperately to feel his symbiote. He wanted this moment to last for a lifetime. But as these thoughts entered his mind, they exited along with his seed, which was spilling out of him as he hit his orgasm. Venom wasn't through with him yet. He continued to brush against the mans hole before finally slipping in. That specific tendril assisted in lube and such. 

And there Eddie was, gagging on and aliens tongue, and allowing this creature to start fucking hun senseless. Venom began to pump that tendril in and out, reapeating what he had done before to Eddie, just to get him hard again. 

He began pounding his host, making a mess of the man before him. And soon Drake was along to watching the final act- Venom finally claiming his host and releasing apart of himself into what belongs to him. Venom slowly disappeared back into Eddie's body. 

**I'm sorry Eddie.**

"V, it's okay. I know you were trying to fight it. I'm just glad it was you and not a different symbiote up my ass."

**That's not funny.**

"You're getting jealous just thinking about it. Dont worry V, I love you and you only."

"Outstanding. Who would've know that sex between two different species was possible?" Drake spoke up, completely ruining that lovely moment between symbiote and host.

"So.. am I pregnant or some shit. Cause damn-"

**Most likely.**

"Ah shit-"

 


End file.
